


Untitled Janto Smut

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html?thread=5483993#t5483993">Can be found here.</a></p><p>Due to his healing abilities or his 51st century physiology or whatever, Jack has a very short recovery time. The first day Ianto shows up to work in a richly coloured shirt instead of a white one, Jack drags him somewhere private, strips off his suit jacket and waistcoat and tie, and finds out just how messy he can get that beautiful shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Janto Smut

"Jones." Jack called out into the buzzing hub. He leaned against the doorframe of his office, arms crossed in a show of indifference.

"Sir?" Ianto appeared from wherever he had run off to, slowly walking towards Jack. Judging by the bucket he was carrying and the rolled shirtsleeves Jack could only assume he had been cleaning... something. He didn't actually care. All he cared about was the rich, burgundy shirt that hung just so across Ianto's shoulders. The way the smooth material hugged his upper arms as he lifted the bucket onto a nearby desk.

Jack jerked his head towards the archives as Ianto drew closer and turned to stalk away, confident he would be followed. He headed deep into the archives to where he knew there was a blind spot in the Hub's CCTV. Once there, he leaned against a metal filing cabinet, resuming his previous stance as the cold metal leached heat from his body.

Ianto rounded the corner and cocked an eyebrow. He was clearly waiting for Jack to explain himself.

"I like your shirt," Jack said in a low voice. "A lot."

Ianto's eyebrow went even higher and Jack could tell he was about to say something when the older man moved quickly, grabbing his shoulders to spin him around. He hit the filing cabinet with a resounding clatter, his head whipping back on impact. Jack took advantage of the angle and leaned forward to run his tongue along the line where neck met collar. He pressed his body against Ianto, reveling in the feeling of the other man as he shuddered and gasped.

"Can you feel how much I like it?" Jack growled in Ianto's ear. He thrust his hips forward, groaning when his hardness met a similar heat. The younger man only gasped, his entire body reacting to Jack's embrace. Jack began to work at the buttons of Ianto's waistcoat, quickly undoing them and sliding his hands along his chest to guide it off onto the floor. Next came the tie, quickly slipping out of its knot.

"You know everything, right?" Jack pulled back enough to look at Ianto, one hand on his jaw to force him to meet his eyes. "You knew what wearing that shirt today would do to me."

The other man smirked slightly. His expression told Jack he knew exactly how the Captain would react to seeing him in something that didn't scream "don't look at me".

"Time to put paid to all your teasing, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack stepped back and turned the other man again, pressing his upper body forward against the cabinet while his thigh worked his legs apart.

"Undo yourself," Jack ordered, standing close enough to hear the other mans ragged breaths. He worked at undressing himself. Braces dropped first and then he was able to quickly undo his button and zip. Ianto was doing much the same, although Jack grabbed his arm when he noticed him moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Leave it on." The other man hesitated and then nodded, dropping his hands to push at his trousers and briefs. Within moments both men had their underwear down as quickly as possible.

Jack took a step back then, his hand working his hard cock as he looked over the still body of Ianto Jones. The dark shirt accented the pale ass underneath it.

"Have you ever been with another man?" he asked Ianto. The other man nodded quickly, leaning forward as far as the cabinet would allow.

"Good, because I really didn't feel like taking this slow and I am nothing if not a gentleman."

Jack reached out with one hand to run it down the curve of Ianto's back while the other pumped his cock harder. He stepped forward to rub the tip along the crease of the other man's ass and was rewarded with a low moan that shot straight through him.

"L..." the other man cleared his throat, "Lube?"

"Next best thing," Jack was panting now, his hand working faster and firmer over his cock, "Fifty-first century bounce back."

He leaned forward over Ianto's back, relishing the feel of the smooth cotton shirt rubbing against the head of his weeping cock. A heartbeat... A groan... And he shuddered as he came, spurting white all over the burgundy material.

He didn't even hesitate as he drew his fingers through his cum. Moving back again, he used one hand to spread Ianto's ass while the other began to rub lightly at his opening, caressing it, teasing it. Ianto began to move then, pressing back against the tip of Jack's finger until it finally slipped in. His moan matched Jack's as he began to work first one finger and then another into the tight heat.

"Just do it," Ianto growled over his shoulder. Jack smirked as he spread the last of the sticky cum onto his cock. He adjusted his stance and moved forward quickly, settling himself before either man had a chance for second thoughts.

He waited until Ianto began to rotate his hips before pulling back and slamming back in again. After that it was fast and hard, the archives ringing with the sound of flesh on flesh. Their moans echoed off of the stone walls only to be muffled by the many racks of boxes and files.

He felt Ianto shift below him and could tell he was working his own cock as quickly as Jack was pounding into him. Within moments he felt Ianto's body shudder as moans turned into a gasp. He continued for another half dozen strokes before pulling out and adding to the mess on Ianto's shirt with a load grunt. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder as both struggled to catch their breaths.

Finally he straightened and allowed Ianto to turn and face him. He saw the younger man grimace as the cooling cum on the back of his shirt moved against his hot skin. Jack reached forward and grabbed Ianto's hand pulling it up to his mouth to gently lick and suck at the release that covered his fingers and hand, running his tongue lightly along the pulse point at his wrist to catch one last drip.

"Will that be all, sir?" Ianto slipped back behind his facade despite the fact that his trousers were still bunched low on his legs.

"Oh no, Ianto Jones. There is going to be so, so, so much more."


End file.
